The Day After
by Just Canceled
Summary: LWD Sequel To ‘Tears and Punches’, this is what happens…the day after. OneShot


**Title**: The Day After

**Series**: Life With Derek

**Summary**: (LWD) Sequel To 'Tears and Punches', this is what happens…the day after.

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (Language)

**A/N**: This is the sequel to 'Tears and Punches', I wasn't originally planning on writing a sequel, so this will be significantly shorter than 'TaP', but I hope you enjoy it, none-the-less. So, again, reviews make me happy, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, REVIEW. Thanks. Oh, and I changed the format a little, hopefully it'll be easier to read. One last thing, if Emily is significantly OOC, sorry, but I really couldn't remember that much about her, I can't even remember what she looks like. I'm kind of basing her off of every 'best friend character' in known history.

Casey walked downstairs, and into the kitchen surprised to find Derek already awake. He quickly pulled her into a kiss, surprising her.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have to pretend to hate you anymore." She said with a smile.

"You could never hate me Case, even if you tried." She just grinned at him and ate a banana.

After getting ready for school, Casey climbed into Derek's car, and looked at him.

"This is going to be really weird…I know you said we didn't have to tell anybody, but what about Emily? She is my best friend. And Sam…is he going to be there? I don't really want to face him, right now." Noticing her worried look, he quickly spoke.

"Case, you don't have to tell anyone anything. I really don't give a shit what people think about me. But I do care what they'll say about you…it's up to you, if you want to tell Emily anything or not." He changed the radio station, "And I'll deal with Sam. I'm pretty sure I scared him yesterday, so he won't do anything." She still looked worried, so at the next stoplight he took her hand. "I love you Casey, never forget that."

"You would never let me forget it." She smiled.

"I've spent too many years wanting you and not having you not to remind you every chance I get." He pulled away from the stoplight and into the school parking lot.

He glanced around; making sure no one was looking, before kissing her quickly.

"I'll see you later." he said before walking into the building and straight to class.

Casey stopped by her locker, grabbing her English book. She turned around to find Sam, looking like hell, bruised and with a black eye; talking to some of his friends. He didn't see her, however, and she walked off as quickly as possible without getting noticed.

She went into her English class room and sat down beside Emily. As she quickly pulled put her new notebook, to take notes, Emily nudged her.

"Why did Derek beat up Sam? People are saying it's because you cheated on Sam with Derek, or something."

"WHAT!" Casey said, a little louder then intended, for people turned to look at her.

"So what's the real story?" Emily asked again.

"Sam cheated on ME, by the way. But that's not why Derek beat him up; it was over some other girl, probably the girl he cheated on me with. I really don't know." She sighed.

"Oh….okay. I'll spread that around school…but you will tell me the truth later." Emily said, sitting back in her desk. Casey didn't reply, and quickly copied the assignment off the blackboard.

Later on at lunch, Casey grabbed a seat at a table near Derek's, but not close enough to arouse suspicion. She would let her gaze linger on him for a few seconds at a time, between bites of food and conversation with Emily.

Emily finally spoke up. "You know, you can tell me what's going on after school, ok? But you got to promise to tell me the truth, every bit of it." Casey nodded as she stood up to dump her tray.

The end of the day bell couldn't ring fast enough for Derek. He wanted to see Casey, _his_ Casey. When the bell finally did ring, we waited for her by his car. He eventually saw her, walking with Emily. Thankfully, he knew Emily had gotten over her crush on him when she had started dating David, a guy from another school.

"Hey Case, Hey Emily. What's up?" He asked, trying his best not to sound disappointed that he didn't get Casey all to himself.

"Emily's coming over for a while…do you mind?" Casey asked casually.

"Not at all, hop in the back Emily." He said opening her door, and quickly whispering to Casey, "Does she know?" Casey shook her head.

"Not yet, but she suspects something's up." He just nodded, opening the passenger's side door for Casey, before getting in and starting the car.

"What's with the gentleman act, Derek?" Emily asked from the back seat.

"Nothing." he replied, as he backed out of the parking space.

He pulled into the driveway at the Venturi/ McDonald house, and after grabbing his school things, raced into the house.

"He's acting weird, Casey. You better tell me what's going on, and quick." Emily stated with an air of anxiety. Casey looked nervous for a second.

"Let's get inside. I'll tell you everything. But I have something to do real quick."

After settling Emily in her room, she went to Derek's. She kissed him, hard.

"I missed you today. I didn't get to see you at all." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you too, Case. It was hard not going up to you and just kissing you." His hands were resting lightly on her hips.

"So this is what I was missing. I knew something was up with you two." Emily said. "So, I guess Sam was really pissed when he found out you two were seeing each other behind his back."

"Emily, it wasn't like that. Sam cheated on me, not the other way around. We were over by the time Derek and I…well, confessed, to each other last night."

"Wait, hold up, you mean, you guy's didn't get together until last night?" Emily asked.

"I think I should tell you the whole story." Casey began, "I'll give you the short version for now."

Derek interrupted, "I'll fill in my part, I guess." Casey began again.

"Yesterday at school, Sam was acting weird. We had been drifting apart for a while, so I guess it didn't come as a surprise yesterday evening when we went out to eat and he told me he had been cheating on me for almost a year, and that he didn't go to his grandmother's, like he said, but rather, spent the month away with the girl at the beach." Casey stopped speaking, nudging Derek.

"Yeah…well, yesterday, Case came home crying, from her date with Sam. It kills me when she cries. If you hadn't guessed already, I've been in love with Casey for a while now." he paused. "Anyway, she came home crying, and told me what he had done. So…like the man I am, I got mad, and swore revenge. I left the house in a hurry, looking for Sam. When I found him…well, you can guess the rest." he gently touched his side where a bruise had formed.

"Ok, but how'd you guys get together?" Emily asked, curiosity peaked.

"Well, when the cops dragged Derek home…" Emily let out a low whistle. "George called a 'family meeting; where everyone basically said they knew that Derek beat up Sam because he loved me. Not in those words, but that's the gist of it. Then they said that they wanted Derek to tell me how he felt, and then he did, and we kissed." Casey concluded.

"Wow…" Emily breathed.

"The weird part is, Dad and Nora aren't upset. They just set a "no sex—EVER" rule." He laughed.

Emily just stared, trying to keep her face twisting into a portrait of disgust, thinking about Casey and Derek…well, doing it.

Noticing the lack of noise, Derek sighed as Casey tried to speak.

"This is weird, huh?" Casey said. Emily burst out laughing.

"It's ok. I'm happy for you guys. You two have been shooting sparks at each other since you met. It's about time something finally happened."

"Thanks Em." Casey said, hugging her friend.

Emily left a little while later, when her boyfriend David came and picked her up.

Casey told her friend goodbye after meeting David. She slowly walked inside, and was quickly enveloped in a warm hug.

"I love hugging you, you know why?" Derek teased.

"No, why?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head into his chest.

"Because you do that…" Derek whispered into Casey's hair, "and I know you can hear my heartbeat." She smiled into his chest, letting her silence acknowledge her contentment.

A few hours later found them curled up in front of the TV, not fighting over the remote, but watching each other, instead of the program on the screen.

"Whatever happens Case, I can handle it. As long as you're right there with me. I love you, Casey." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'll be with you. No matter what, because, surprise surprise, I love you too."

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it. The actual story is 1,423 words, which, I have no idea why I said anything. The last two lines are kind of OOC, maybe, but I thought they were sweet, and a good close. As always I will once again beg for reviews. They make my day, every time I get one. I might actually write a third part to this, or leave it as is, and start a new LWD fic. I haven't decided yet. It's really up to you. I do need to resolve the thing with Sam though. This one focused more on Emily. Well, review or message me to let me know if you want more of this series or a completely new story. Or both. :-)


End file.
